Silent Reflections
by PinkGloom
Summary: Just a short oneshot with Remus' feelings towards some of the residents of number 12. I wrote this for the chance to be the author of his charater in a multiauthor story


Disclaimer: I O-W-N nothing

This is the story I wrote to try and get the job of writing Remus Lupin in a multi-author, story. Hope you think I did a good job. I want the part. I just wanted to post it and see what everyone thought! THANKS

Sunlight from the newly risen sun filtered through the kitchen window of number twelve Grimmauld place. Remus sat at the table softly sipping his hot chocolate, while reading the Daily Prophet that had just been delivered by owl. He savored the few precious moments he had to himself before everybody else woke up. He liked being alone sometimes, which rarely happened now.

He had to smile at that thought. So much of his life had been spent in solitude wishing for companionship. How that he had it, me missed the tranquility of a life lived by oneself. So many personalities seemed to clash in this one house. Remus' thoughts wondered to all the other persons taking up residence there.

Siruis Black was the first person that came to mind. He had been the one person Remus had missed most. Or rather the only person he had to miss. James, Lily and Peter being gone there was really no one who would want to see him. He had missed Siruis' jovial manner and also Siruis' help during his 'transformations'.

He hadn't know Harry enough to miss him before. Now that he was acquainted with the lad, Remus had grown quite fond of him. So much like his father and mother. He did feel a little sad thinking about him. So young and yet had to suffer so much. Remus knew what it was like to be singled out at a early age against his will.

Hermoine and the Weasley children, now there was something that could make him miss the days when he was by himself. Maybe not so much Hermoine but…  
Remus had grown semi accustomed to the yelling, miss used magic and all round rough housing that accompanied the Weasley children wherever they went. There was never to be silence, as far as they were concerned. It was nice to see how much fun could still be had, even in a middle of a war.

Nymphadora Tonks, now there was a person that had occupied his thoughts more then she should have. Both clumsy and graceful. She could be reserved, when the need a raised but as fun loving as any Weasley. With her bubblegum hair and Weird Sister t-shirts under her Auror uniform. She was a character. Remus wanted to know about her but, knew that was wrong.

Remus felt suddenly older then his age. He was nearly 35 but at the moment he felt 53. He fingered his brown hair absent mindedly thinking about how much gray hair he now had. Too much for his age, Siruis always said. Remus knew it was from so many hours of silent reflection, much like this one. He also knew it was from being a werewolf. It had worn him down. The pain and torment of it was more then a human being should ever have to bear.

His thoughts might have continued in that direction had not a figure moved to join him in the kitchen,

"Wotcher, Remus."

"Good Morning, Tonks. Have a pleasant night?"

Tonks just rolled her eyes and stoke her tongue out at him.

Remus had known the answer to his question before he had asked it. She had had night duty and had only gotten off, Remus looked at the clock hanging on the wall, 10 minutes ago.

He watched silently as she poured herself some hot chocolate and sat down next to him. He had figured she would have retreated into her room to get sleep. They made small talk as she sipped her chocolate. Remus watched as Tonks laid her head on the table but continued to talk to him. That didn't last long though. Very soon he heard small snores coming from the now slumbering figure.

Remus smiled warmly at her. She really was quite a witch. Not wishing to disturb her, he stood slowly and silently. He gingerly removed his robe and draped it over her sleeping figure. Giving her one final glance and a silent, 'Night, Nymphadora' he retreated back into his room to get ready for the day ahead.

OWARI

Good, huh? Yeah, I know! 


End file.
